falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vorlage:Reflist/doc
This template encapsulates the tag to show the list of references defined by tags, with some formatting. It reduces the font size and has options for columns and groups. References can be defined within the body of the article or within the reference list. The and tags are part of the Cite.php MediaWiki extension. Benutzung ;Using only footnote-style references Inhalt Lorem ipsum.Source name, access date, etc. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet.Source name, access date, etc. Referenzen ;Using only bibliographical style references (no direct references from the text) Inhalt Lorem ipsum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Referenzen * reference 1 * reference 2 ;Using both footnote-style and bibliography-style references Referenzen * reference 1 * reference 2 Spalten Using will create a two-column reference list, and will create a three-column list, and so on. Choose the number of columns that is appropriate for the average width of the references on the page. Using will create columns with a minimum width of 30 em, allowing the browser to automatically choose the number of columns based on the width of the web browser. Choose a column width that is appropriate for the average width of the references on the page. Columns are currently supported only by Gecko-based browsers (such as Mozilla Firefox) and WebKit-based browsers (such as Google Chrome and Safari). See below for more information. See also bug combining grouped references and columns Listenstile Reference lists are by default numbered lists. By using the liststyle= parameter, you can control how the list is rendered. For example, using liststyle = upper-roman will result in items being prefixed with roman numerals instead of decimal numbers. The parameter accepts any valid CSS value defined for list-style-type as shown below. Mehrfachverwendung If is used multiple times without a parameter, each instance will include all of the previously defined references. To force the parser to close previous references, each use of must be forced as a new instance by the use of any parameter. Even an undefined parameter such as will force the references to close. Listen-definierte Referenzen A list of references may be defined within using the parameter, just like including named elements inside the container. This has been available since September 2009. There are new error messages associated with this feature, documented at , including one for references defined in but not used within the body. Beispiel This is reference 1. This is reference 2. Resultat This is reference 1. This is reference 2. The “LDR” group text is to avoid conflicts with other groups of references in this documentation and would not be present in real use. Gruppierte Referenzen As of June 2008, the footnotes system supports the separation of references into groups. This allows groups for explanatory notes, table references and the like. See WP:REFGROUP. The general format for the reference tag is: : And using for the reflist: : :Where ''groupname would be a group identifier such as "note", "nb" or "label". There are three pre-defined group names that will automatically cause the link labels and this template to display other characters instead of numbers (siehe List styles above). These are: "lower-alpha" (a, b, c...), "lower-greek" (α, β, γ...) and "lower-roman" (i, ii, iii...). See also bug combining grouped references and columns Fontgröße The font size should reduce to 90% for most browsers, but may appear to show at 100% for Internet Explorer and possibly other browsers. As of December 21, 2010, the standard tag has the same font styling. The smaller font may be disabled through → Gadgets → Disable smaller font sizes of elements such as Infoboxes, Navboxes and References lists. Technische Details Browser-Unterstützung für Spalten Multiple columns are generated by using CSS3, which is still in development; thus only browsers that properly support the multi-column property will show multiple columns with . Diese Browser unterstützen CSS3 Spalten: * Gecko-based browsers such as Mozilla Firefox * WebKit-based browsers such as Safari and Google Chrome * Opera from version 11.10 onward * Internet Explorer 10 Platform Preview Diese Browser unterstützen nicht CSS3 Spalten: * Microsoft Trident-based browsers including Internet Explorer through to version 9 * Opera through to version 11 Unterstützung CSS nutzt eine CSS-Regel in MediaWiki:Common.css, um die Schriftgröße einzustellen: * div.reflist { font-size: 90%; } Einer der folgenden Klassen wird durch die Vorlage, wenn entweder die Anzahl der Spalten oder Spaltenbreite zugewiesen ist: * .references-column-count and .references-column-count-''n'' (where n is the numer of columns) * .references-column-width The following CSS properties are utilized using the and templates: * column-count CSS3 standard * column-width CSS3 standard * -moz-column-count Mozilla CSS extension * -moz-column-width Mozilla CSS extension * -webkit-column-count Webkit CSS extension * -webkit-column-width Webkit CSS extension Anpassen der Ansicht By editing your CSS, the personal appearance of the reference list can be customized. From , select the Appearance tab, then on the selected skin select Custom CSS. After editing and saving, follow the instructions at the top of the page to purge. See Wikipedia:Skin#Customisation (advanced users) for more help. ;Font size The font size for all reference lists defaults to 90% of the standard size. To change it, add: ol.references, div.reflist, div.refbegin { font-size: 90%; } Change 90% to the desired size. ;Columns To disable columns, add: .references-column-count, .references-column-width { column-count: 1 !important; column-width: auto !important; -moz-column-count: 1 !important; -moz-column-width: auto !important; -webkit-column-count: 1 !important; -webkit-column-width: auto !important; } Similarly, to force all reference lists to a number of columns, change the number. ;Column dividers To add dividers (rules) between columns, add: .references-column-count, .references-column-width { column-rule: 1px solid #aaa; -moz-column-rule: 1px solid #aaa; -webkit-column-rule: 1px solid #aaa; } You can alter the appearance of the dividers by changing the values. Bugs Note that, whereas works as expected, (with an extra space) currently does not display in columns. Referenzen }} Kategorie:Zitatvorlagen